The Missing 19 Years
by faithless98
Summary: Picking up from Dumbledore's office in Deathly Hallows. How will the Battle have changed everyone and how will Harry move on with life after Voldemort? Following Harry and Ginny for the nineteen years leading up to the epilogue. Rated M just in case. I will warn if anything is mature at the beginning of a chapter. This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice! Follows canon.
1. ANYBODY else but Harry flipping Potter

Chapter 1: ANYBODY else but Harry _flipping_ Potter!

Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione wanting to say something more but not knowing what. He settled for a weak smile before leaving Dumbledore's office. He stopped outside the door and sighed heavily, what was he supposed to do now? He quickly decided that he couldn't face going down to the Great Hall again even if it did mean being with Ginny. His grief and guilt ate away at his insides and he wasn't sure if he could bear to look at Fred, Lupin or Tonks' bodies again. He made his way up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories and found his old room, which now bore the legend 'Seventh Years' on the door and sank down on the familiar four-poster bed. It always had been fantastically comfy and after sleeping in rickety bunk beds for months it felt even more so. He rolled on to his side and, trying desperately hard to clear his mind, attempted sleep.

Only minutes later the door creaked open and swiftly sitting up Harry reached for his wand instinctively before shouting out, 'Who's there?'

The answering voice was calm and familiar, 'Easy! It's only me'.

Harry relaxed and put his wand back on the bedside table before rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on. Ginny sat down on the end of Harry's bed and looked at him sadly. Harry noticed her eyes were red and puffy, her long hair matted with a mixture of dirt, sweat and blood and she had several cuts scattered over her body, even with all this though he was still amazed by her beauty and he realised just how much he had missed her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both of them having so much to say and no idea how or where to start. After a few minutes of the intense silence Harry couldn't take it any longer and blurted out, 'I'm so sorry Ginny, I never meant for this to happen. For Fred or, or…' He stopped talking immediately at the look in her eyes when he mentioned Fred's name.

Ginny moved closer to him and hugged him tightly. 'Don't be stupid Harry, we know! None of us would ever, _ever_ hold you responsible for any of this. Quite the opposite actually seeing as you've just saved all of our lives!'

He didn't say anything back for a while, just enjoyed her smell and feel. 'I'm sorry for ending it last year but you understand why I had to now don't you? I couldn't face losing you Ginny. I just wanted to keep you safe.' He looked into her eyes with an apologetic look and to his surprise and without any warning whatsoever; she broke down in front of him. He had never seen Ginny cry like this before and he already knew he hated it. Wanting to do something to comfort her he tried to speak but he couldn't find the words so settled for awkwardly pulling her into his arms where she sobbed unashamedly into his chest.

'I hate you Harry! You and your flipping n-n-nobility streak! I've spent so much time s-sat alone worrying and bloody crying about you. You _know_ how much I h-hate crying!' At her comment Harry was reminded of why he loved Ginny. Even in her moment of weakness and sorrow she could make a joke about herself. 'Never hearing anything more than rumours from whispered conversations in corridors. You have _no idea_ how that feels! _No idea_ how much I wished I could move on. No idea how much I wished that I could feel like this about somebody else, _anybody_ else but Harry flipping Potter!'

Suddenly feeling even guiltier he hurriedly and somewhat defensively replied, 'You can't possibly have missed me as much as I've missed you. Every night I watched you on the map, for hours at a time, hoping you could know I was thinking about you. Wishing there was some way I could speak to you or even just to let you know I was safe and to know you were safe.' She looked back up at him and into his exquisite emerald eyes. She noticed the sincerity in them and relaxed back into his arms.

'When I thought earlier…' she swallowed and continued meekly, 'when I thought you were d-dead I just couldn't face thinking about my life without you. Seeing you like that…you can't imagine how horrible that was Harry and I swear if you ever do it to me again I may actually have to kill you myself.'

He laughed coldly at her feeble attempt at humour, 'I'm sorry Ginny, I really am but I had to do that. I _can_ imagine how you felt because I wanted nothing more than to be able to shout back at everyone, to let them know I was fine and I wanted to comfort no one more than I did you. Then you were duelling Bellatrix and that curse came so close I-well…' He shook his head and looked down, avoiding her gaze.

She smiled and said, 'I'm sorry but I didn't even care that I died I wanted to be with you Harry. I couldn't face living without you. When I thought you were dead it made me think of all the things I was never going to get to say to you and it killed me because, well you're the only one I think I've ever, well…l-loved.' She immediately felt him tense up and noticed he stopped breathing for a few seconds. She waited anxiously for a reply until eventually one came, 'I'm sorry Ginny.'

Her heart sank, she felt as though she had been shot and suddenly she both longed to be as far away from Harry as possible and to stay wrapped up in his arms forever. She stopped for a moment to consider her options but decided, in a rare moment of maturity and calm, to let it go for now.

'Promise me you'll never leave me like that again.' She said sternly.

'I promise.' Harry whispered, stroking her head lovingly.

They lay together all day, only sleeping. And when their slumber was riddled with nightmares of the battle they cuddled ever closer savouring the feel of one another. They both slept more soundly than they had in months and Harry thought to himself that sleeping with Ginny was definitely something he could get used to.

At 4'o'clock Harry and Ginny still slept silently in each other's arms when once again the door in the dormitory was carefully and quietly opened, and once again Harry, still over alert from the horrors of the battle, jumped up with his wand in hand. Ron held his hands high in the air and Harry lowered his wand mumbling apologies. From behind Ron, Hermione and the entire Weasley family minus Fred followed. They all looked a bit worse for wear but it was obvious most of them had managed to get some sleep. Some of them had even had showers and been bandaged up. Harry sat back down on the bed next to a now awake Ginny and became very interested in his hands aware that all eyes were on him. He wondered why no one was talking at him and then quickly realised what his situation must look like. He and Ginny hadn't been seen for hours and had now been found lying in bed with one another, of course nothing had happened but they didn't know that. Harry now looked up at Ron who had a look of mixed anger and awkwardness on his face which was mirrored by every one of his brothers and Harry felt his face grow hot. 'Nothing happened you know this, um...' he felt even more embarrassed and trailing off pointed to himself and a furiously blushing Ginny shaking his head.

It was Mrs Weasley that spoke, 'Of course not my dear. We were all simply worried about you that is all. It doesn't do to hide away from everyone and mope. I'm glad you and Ginny had each other.' Harry gave a small nod.

Mrs Weasley made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. 'We are all going back to the Burrow in a couple of hours; I do hope you'll come back with us? Of course you know you're welcome to stay as long as you need but even if you have other plans, will you at least come for dinner? She spoke slightly nervously. It was obvious to all in the room that she wanted to insist Harry came back with them forever so she could make sure he was kept at a weight and mental state she approved of, but she knew she couldn't do that. After all however much she felt like he was, he wasn't really her son.

Harry grinned at her, 'I would love to stay with you all for a while as long as that's okay with every one? Like you say I don't think it's good for me to be alone.' She smiled right back at him before pulling him into a rib-cracking hug that could rival one of Hagrid's.

Everyone sat in the dormitory for some time chatting and laughing more freely than they had done in ages. The atmosphere was so welcoming and happy, Harry was excited to be going back to the Burrow and spending time with the people he loved most and for a while all his grief and anxiety had gone. Now there would be no underlying worry or fear. They would be together as family and friends spending precious time together whilst rebuilding their lives.

After some time spent relaxing with everyone Harry soon left the dormitory to shower and get dressed into blood and dirt free clothes. He made his way down to the Great Hall again and let Madam Pomfrey fuss over him, bandaging him up and healing his more severe wounds. She remarked that Harry had gained his best set of battle scars yet, Harry groaned the last thing he needed was more scars. He loathed the unwanted souvenirs of his various encounters with dark magic or dangerous creatures that were scattered across his body.

The rest of his time in the Great Hall hordes of people surrounded him both congratulating and thanking him, he smiled politely and make small talk with his admirers but the guilt he was feeling multiplied with every weepy thank you. He felt dreadful at the losses everyone had sustained. He had never wanted this. It was only ever him that Voldemort wanted and he couldn't help thinking of several better, cleaner ways he could have done the whole thing. He knew already that his whole life; he would never stop feeling that he should be the one thanking them.

Eventually the time came to go back to the Burrow. Harry thought this was one of those rare occasions that he would be more than happy to leave Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley stood and checked everyone was there with them. Harry noticed her moving her lips as she soundlessly said everyone's name before looking around to make sure they were there. She stopped suddenly half-way through her recital and silent tears poured down her face, Harry thought he knew why. Fred wasn't with them now, he never would be again. They had arranged to get Fred's body bought home for his funeral and he was to be buried at the Burrow but for now the healers from St. Mungos had taken him. Mr Weasley wiped his wife's face and smiling at her whispered in her ear. Mrs Weasley nodded and bravely smiling again continued on her last minute person check. 'Yep all here good to go now Harold' she finally declared. They all placed a finger on the glowing goblet and soon all collapsed in a heap in the living room.

The evening passed quickly and after an extremely large and delicious meal Harry retreated back up to Ron's room to finish unpacking. Ginny sat with everyone in the living room in her favourite comfy armchair and sought out the person she felt she needed to speak to most. She saw Hermione lingering by the door with Ron and Charlie half listening to their conversation but otherwise looking quite distant. Ginny took the opportunity and asked Hermione to talk, looking both concerned and intrigued Hermione agreed and followed Ginny outside and sat on the grass next to her.

'What is it?' Hermione asked.

'Well, umm…it's just…you see, after the battle I told… well I told Harry that I loved him. I know it was soon but after all the sadness and worry of the past year and thinking he was dead I just thought it was the right time but he just said to me that he was sorry. I mean I thought he felt the same way Hermione and now I don't know and well you understand him better than anyone so, you know… what's the hell's going on?'

Hermione sighed and looked back at her best friend who looked as though she was on the verge of tears and explained, 'Ginny, think about Harry's life.'

Hermione waited for a moment but seeing the confusion spread across Ginny's face she promptly continued, 'Harry has never told anyone that he loves them. Apart from maybe his parents but he can't even remember them! Can you imagine how scary that feels to him?'

Ginny snapped back far more harshly than she intended, 'It was scary for me too you know! I've never told anybody that I love them either. Well at least not in the way that I love Harry.'

Hermione calmly went on, 'Yes but to you the phrase "I love you" is much easier to say. All those times you absent-mindedly said it to your parents and brothers well Harry hasn't even had that! Also Harry is very emotionally scarred Ginny.' Ginny looked annoyed and tried to interrupt but Hermione held up her hand before she had the chance, 'I _know_ that you know that _and_ I know that you love him and can deal with it, but you really do have to remember it. He has lost so much more than you or I can fathom and he's still terrified of losing people and I'm pretty certain it will be some time before he will accept that you aren't going to leave him. If he tells you he loves you he's putting himself out there and in his mind putting you out there. By saying he loves you he makes it official. The same way he will sub-consciously think you're going to leave him he will also always think that he is still a target. To a certain extent he's very right. I mean we'd be crazy to think that the escaped Death Eaters will accept Voldemort's dead, stop practising his methods and hand themselves into Azkaban without a fight. He still thinks that someone will target you to try and get to him and he wants to keep you safe. However if you take the time to analyse all of these points you would realise that Harry is completely and utterly in love with you Ginny.'

Ginny tried to take all this in. She still didn't fully understand but Hermione was so certain and she had learnt over the years to always trust Hermione's judgement. So she put it out of her head before thanking Hermione and joining the rest of her family inside again. As they made their way across the back garden Ginny nudged her friend with her hip and grinned mischievously at her, 'You and my brother then hey? Who would have thought! I mean seriously it is such a surprise to all of us, we had no idea that you two were a thing.' Ginny said all this in a serious tone that might just have fooled Hermione if she hadn't known her so well. Seeing the expression on her friends face Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione playfully swatted her on the arm before following her inside, wondering how long it would be before the teasing would stop. Upon reflection Hermione decided that it was very unlikely that the Weasley's would ever stop teasing her and Ron and smiling to herself she realised that she didn't really want it to either.

AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my first fanfiction, EVER and I'm completely inexperienced so please don't be too mean! All contrstuctive criticism is very much welcome. I have written quite a lot of this story already so I am confident i can update very regularly and i intend to cover the whole 19 years up until the epilogue. I have a lot of different ideas for how i want this to go and have started writing most of them, everything will follow canon apart from maybe one or two small things that i will mention later. This chapter wasn't my best it was a lot of thinking and hardly any dialogue i know. I also like a lot of comedy in stories and this chapter is obviously lacking masively in that department. I really hope you like this story because i feel like I'm exposing my baby, very apprehensively and completely unsure how this story will be recieved. Thank you for reading and please, please, please take the time to review and tell me what you liked and what I can improve on it really would be so greatly apprciated.


	2. I don't know what I'm doing, like at all

Chapter 2: I don't know what I'm doing, like at all

The week after the battle passed in a mixture of sadness and relief for Harry. He had been invited to the funerals of all those who had fallen during the battle and he felt obliged to attend every one of them. He never spoke much during or after one of these funerals and refused to allow anyone other than Ron and Hermione to accompany him to them. Ron and Hermione didn't feel the same obligation as Harry did but they were worried about their friend and went along with him every time.

Ginny joined Harry, Ron and Hermione for Colin Creevey's funeral. Harry knew that Ginny and Colin were good friends and that she was more upset about his death than she was letting on. He also knew how annoyed Ginny was that he didn't let her come with him to the funerals. Harry had told her that it was something he felt he needed to do before he could properly move on with his life and that he didn't want her to feel unnecessarily upset and distressed by the deaths when she was already grieving herself. He had also told her that if she was there he wouldn't be able to concentrate and process everything in the way he felt he must.

Ginny had wanted, at the time, to argue back with him and tell him that she wasn't completely emotionally insensitive and that if he kept trying to shield her from the world as though she were a delicate little four-year-old then it was never going to work between them. Of course, in true Ginny fashion there would have been a few choice words thrown in and if he persisted with his argument a possible Bat Bogey Hex.

However, as soon as she had opened her mouth to retaliate she had caught sight of her Mum and Hermione shaking their heads warily and her Mum had mouthed silently to her to, 'Just leave him be'.

Ginny was fuming but after her talk with Hermione she was trying to be as understanding towards Harry as possible, though admittedly it was proving more difficult than she originally thought.

She had let him off with merely a fierce glare and had turned on her heel to stomp noisily up the stairs to her bedroom. Today, however, Harry wouldn't have dared tell her he didn't want her to go to Colin's funeral. Though he knew how much it would affect her even if she didn't.

When they had arrived they had seated themselves near the back. It was a large funeral as young people's always are and Harry felt, as he did at every funeral, that he was somewhat out of place and unwanted.

Colin's funeral had been a good one. Well as good as a funeral could be. Harry was pleased to see him honoured the way he deserved, as a war hero and true friend. The funerals for the muggleborn witches and wizards had, in Harry's opinion, disgraced their memory. The death of one witch, Cerianna Horton, had been put down to a car accident as a way of explaining her untimely demise to muggle relatives. Perhaps it was the fact that his parents had been discredited the same way but Harry was filled with a boiling hot rage and had whispered irately to Ron and Hermione that there should have been separate funerals so she could be sent off in the way she deserved.

At Colin's funeral Harry thought that the things said were comforting to the mourners and everyone, especially Colin's family, knew that Colin would have wanted to die this way. Fighting for what was right, and they had taken the time to thank Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for attending and had informed Harry in sad, grief stricken voices just how much Colin had admired Harry. Lupin and Tonks' funerals had been much harder for Harry. Harry had met Teddy for the first time the day before.

He had been called to the sitting room by Mrs Weasley and jumping up from his bed in Ron's room he made his way down the stairs, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in tow. When they all arrived in the sitting room he saw Andromeda Tonks, who bore a striking resemblance to her sister Bellatrix, sat on the Weasley's sofa cradling a small bundle in her arms. The two boys stayed stationary at the door, peering cautiously at the baby as though expecting it to jump up and start tap dancing whilst the two girls rushed over and started fussing him instantly.

'Oh he's _so_ beautiful!'

'Just _look_ at those eyes!'

'Aww! Did you see that then? I'm sure he smiled at me!'

'Looks like he's falling asleep, do you want to hold him?' Andromeda asked the girls.

'Yes please!' They both replied in unison.

Andromeda stood up from her spot and passed Teddy into Ginny's arms. She gently rocked him back and fore as he slowly succumbed to sleep. Harry had gradually made his way over to the other sofa and Ron had settled down into a squashy arm chair.

Harry watched his girlfriend somewhat in awe. He had never really seen this side to her before. As he observed her he noticed how caring, tender and how, well, _motherly _she looked. He was taken aback by this other side of Ginny and was suddenly filled with the bizarre urge to have a tiny, red – headed baby of his own with her. He shook his head; there was a long, long time left before that would be happening. Who even knew if it would? "I don't even know if she wants children!" he thought to himself.

He was interrupted from his musings as he noticed Mrs Weasley was talking to him.

'What did you say sorry Mrs Weasley?'

'I asked if you wanted to hold him Harry. He is after all your godson.'

'Err I think I'll pass, I don't really know what I'm doing – like at all. I'll probably drop him or, or…' He trailed off hoping he'd made his point. The wave of panic that shot through him at the thought of holding something so precious and fragile was enough for him to know that he shouldn't.

'No one _really_ knows what they're doing dear, let Ginny show you. She seems to be quite the natural,' Ginny beamed in pride at the comment, 'Like Molly says you are his godfather you'll have to hold him sometime.' Andromeda chimed in.

'Yeah go on Harry look it's really easy you just…' Ginny tried to place the baby in his arms before Harry interrupted her.

'Seriously Gin, I'll hurt him or something I've never held a baby before and I-' He stopped immediately as he felt the soft, warm weight in his arms.

'Don't be an idiot Harry. You see you just put your hand like that to make sure your always supporting his little head…' She rambled on as she positioned his hands in a suitable way and told him what and what not to do but he had stopped paying his full attention to her. He gazed down at the sleeping baby boy in his arms and found he was amazed by how much he looked like Tonks.

'He really looks like her doesn't he?' He said quietly, almost to himself.

'When he sleeps his appearance goes back to natural. He is very similar to Dora, yes, but he has Remus' hair colour and when he wakes up you'll see he has Remus' eyes too. You only see it for a few seconds though then he usually makes them identical to the persons holding him.' Andromeda explained.

'He's great.' Harry said smoothing Teddy's tuft of sandy blonde hair gently.

Ginny moved closer, nuzzling Harry's neck. Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Tonks all cocked their heads to the side watching the young couple with matching soppy expressions on each of their faces.

Harry vowed as he held Teddy Lupin for the first time that he would be a good godfather. He silently promised that he, unlike Sirius, would always be there to tell him all about the wonderful man that his father was and to make sure that he was well looked after and, most importantly, loved.

He was more than confident that Teddy would always be loved living with Andromeda though. It was obvious, even through her grief, she adored the little boy and gave him everything that she could.

Harry wasn't sure if this meeting had helped him get through Lupin and Tonks' funerals or made it worse, all he knew was that he never wanted to attend another funeral like that one again. After it was over he had returned home and sat on his bed in Ron's room for a long time trying to make sense of it all but it was soon apparent to him that it was going to be a very long time before he could move on.

Fred's funeral was the last to take place and equally as horrific as Lupin and Tonks'. It was a simple, intimate ceremony, only close family and friends had been invited. This contrasted massively with the others Harry had attended but Harry thought that he liked it more this way. It was more special and personal.

Tears streamed down the faces of the mourners as the ceremony took place and Harry made sure to hold Ginny's hand as tightly as he could manage. George had had to be dragged away from Fred's coffin by Charlie and Ron as it was being lowered into the ground and it was frightening for everyone present to see the normally cheerful, laughing man in such a state.

Most of the guests had stayed at the Burrow for a while afterwards and Harry was exceptionally glad that they had. Everyone had sat around and feasted on Mrs Weasley's spectacular spread whilst each guest shared their stories of Fred. In no time at all the sombre mood was gone and it was almost forgotten that it was a funeral as everybody laughed so much that their sides hurt and several times someone had fallen off a chair at the memory of Fred and George's pranks . George had even joined in with the recollections of Fred's antics adding in bits here and there to everyone's tales. In Harry's opinion seeing George laugh was the best healing anyone could have asked for, it was a worry felt by all but voiced by none that George would never truly laugh again without Fred. Harry had to admit that some of the mischievous twinkle that had previously lit up George's eyes had been lost, but he was glad all the same.

After all the guests left Ginny and Harry sat outside on the bench under the willow tree in the Burrows' back garden where Ginny had wept into Harry's chest for what Harry guessed was at least an hour. He didn't try to preach to her to be strong and move on. In fact he didn't speak to her at all. He knew that nothing he could say would help. He knew that, right now, what she needed was a shoulder to cry on and he fulfilled his duties willingly, praying that one day Ginny would recover, though Harry knew from experience that it was impossible to fully recover from losing someone so dear.

A/N; I know that this chapter was quite a bit shorter than the last one so I will post another one sooner than I usually would. I have written quite a bit of this story later on and that's when my writing is better. I don't know why but these straight after the war chapters are really causing me trouble! All I can ask is that you stick with it and see where it goes… Thank you sooo much to those who reviewed it really helps me to know what I need to improve on and to hear that you like it is amazing and makes my day so please review people!


	3. This is all Ron's fault

Chapter 3: This is all Ron's fault

The next day Ginny made her way down to breakfast later than usual. She had not slept well but she was relieved that all the funerals were over was and she hoped that she could feel closure now and be able to move on with her life.

When she arrived at the kitchen her mum, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sat at the table and laughing at something one of them had said, this made Ginny smile. To see Harry laugh after all the misery of the last year was such a good feeling and it lightened her spirits considerably.

She sat down in the empty chair next to him and kissed him lightly, lingering for a bit. She saw him go slightly pink and smiled. He was clearly still embarrassed at kissing her in front of her mum. She took his hand and held it tightly, relishing in the feel of sitting next to him. He squeezed it back.

Her mum watched the couple closely, sincerely hoping their romantic exchanges stayed that innocent.

'We are going to go to Diagon Alley today Ginny so you'll need to be ready soon. We all need to get some gold and bits and bobs, and I would quite like to check in on George as well. I'm rather worried about him being in that flat all alone though he insists…' Mrs Weasley trailed off and stared into space for a moment, her face devoid of emotion. The only one's residing in the Burrow now were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ginny knew that her mother worried very frequently about all her children that she couldn't care for daily and after Fred's death, no child was she more concerned about than George.

Harry chirped up trying to keep the mood light, 'We were just discussing going back to school. Do you think you'll go back Gin?'

'I don't think I'm going to re-sit sixth year but I'll catch up and definitely finish seventh year, I might as well. I've come this far now.' Ginny said.

'Good. I'm glad to hear it. At least one of my children is taking their education seriously.' Mrs Weasley answered glaring at Ron from across the table.

'What do you mean? Aren't you guys going back then?' Ginny asked looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione in turn.

'Well I, like you, am certainly going back Ginny. N.E.W.T's are of the upmost importance and I don't really see how the two of you think that you can get anywhere without them.' Hermione said waving her hand at Ron and Harry.

'Oh come on Hermione! We've only just taken down Voldemort! I don't think the Auror office will make us sit through a year of classes to join their ranks.' Ron protested.

'_Harry_ defeated Voldemort not us Ron.' Hermione stated simply.

'Yeah, okay but we hunted Horcruxes and battled Death Eaters and Snatchers for a year, same thing really!' Ron said.

'I don't think so Ronald.' Hermione said with what Ron thought was an incredibly annoying knowing look on her face.

'Well,' Harry spoke slowly obviously unsure of how his bit of news would be received, 'actually Hermione, Kingsley _has_ offered us all a place with the Auror training programme. He, like Ron, thinks that what we did over the past few months is qualification enough. If we wanted to do anything else though I doubt any other department would be so relaxed. So maybe you're right we should go back and finish seventh year…' Harry wondered aloud.

'You're only saying that because Ginny just said she's going back! Come on Harry! You've always wanted to be an Auror now's your chance!' Ron said, bouncing out of his chair with excitement upon hearing of the offer.

'I don't know Ron…' Harry replied and he looked at Ginny with a pained expression. She noticed the look in his eyes and spoke again.

'It's an amazing opportunity Harry and you _have_ always wanted to be an Auror,' Ginny said.

He shifted in his seat and looked away from her. 'We would have Hogsmeade visits and holidays when I could see you. And I'd write to you every day if you wanted?' She said quietly in his ear so that only he could hear her.

Ginny definitely didn't like the idea of going back to Hogwarts without Harry but she knew how much becoming an Auror meant to him so refrained from doing what she really wanted to and begging him to go with her.

'I think maybe we should leave it for today. There's plenty of time to talk about this, and so soon after the war who can even be certain Hogwarts _will_ re-open again. I mean it was in quite the mess.' Mrs Weasley said calmly and all four teenagers nodded and were silently lost in their own thoughts for a minute or two.

Harry had immensely enjoyed his day with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley. Diagon Alley was still recovering from the war but Harry was surprised to see the progress made in only a little over a week since it had all ended.

Most of the shops had re-opened and there were hordes of people filling the cobbled street once again. It had been so nice for Harry to just relax and shop without being worried or pre-occupied. They simply strolled along going about their business at a leisurely pace and enjoying the feeling of what was essentially, freedom.

There were no reporters pestering him throughout their visit and Harry was too pleased about this to care why. The shoppers still stared and pointed at him but now he knew that it was for different reasons he found he didn't mind it quite so much.

He had been more than a bit surprised when, sat in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, a young girl who could've been no older than eight or nine had asked for his autograph. Harry, slightly flustered, had signed a bit of parchment for her and she had squealed in excitement and skipped away again. Ron chuckled at the expression on Harry's face when he turned back around.

'Can_ I_ have your autograph Harry?' Ron said in a mocking, girly voice.

'You're just jealous that Harry's getting more female attention than you ever have.' Ginny said.

Harry snorted in laughter, as did Hermione.

'Shut up Ginny!' Ron snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

They had all returned to the Burrow late that afternoon, laden with shopping bags and feeling very tired and hungry.

After a very delicious and satisfying meal the four friends had all decided to have an early night. Harry was now occupying Bill's old room and it felt very strange for him to not be sharing with Ron but he was grateful of this newfound privacy all the same.

He was haunted by nightmares of the battle and he didn't want Ron to know too much about that. He had decided after the battle that he could deal with them on his own and hope that one day they would stop, though he had started to doubt that they ever would. After moving in to Bill's room he had been casting silencing charms on the room nightly. He reminded himself that everyone in that house had just as much on their plate as he did, and worrying them further was not necessary in the slightest.

He got undressed and climbed into bed. As he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling he silently wished that every day could be like the one he had experienced today. Care free and happy, spending time with the people he cared about most.

He thought of Ginny and of the years that they had in front of them. It was a rare treat that he had never allowed himself before, to think of a future with Ginny. Hundreds of images flashed through his head at a rapid pace, Ginny and him on a date, Ginny in a wedding dress at the altar, Ginny pregnant and glowing, Ginny with a dozen red-headed children. Harry sighed contently, he knew that all those things would take some time but now the war was over it had hit him that they finally had a chance at happiness and Harry found this thought the most amazing and pleasing thought of all. With that particular thought in mind he closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Harry and Ginny were sat outside in the back garden of the Burrow together. Ginny was perched on the old, wooden swing that had been there for as long as she could remember. Harry was lying down on the grass with his hands behind his head, gazing up at the cloudless, azure sky.

Ginny was extremely pleased that they had eventually managed to get some time alone with each other. After Fred's funeral her mother had been much less easy going about the teenagers' relationships and public displays of affection.

Mrs Weasley had now taken to keeping every door open, 'to keep the house cool' and bustled into any room that was occupied, 'just making sure everyone likes peas for tonight's dinner' or 'checking beds are made'. She had also started handing out various chores and tasks that just so happened to keep everyone in different parts of the house, just like before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

They weren't stupid, they all knew what was going on but no one, not even Ginny, had dared say anything to Mrs Weasley.

"Yet" Ginny thought, grinning mischievously to herself.

'I'm surprised we've actually managed to be alone together for five seconds.' Ginny said, voicing her thoughts.

'Yeah, me too. Though after that lecture your Dad gave me and Ron about "appropriate behaviour" after he saw Ron touching Hermione's leg at dinner last night, I'm seriously debating running back into the house and swearing I was nowhere near you.'

'Hey! Putting my parent's happiness above mine won't get you anywhere Potter!' Ginny scolded, as she swayed back and fore on the swing and scuffed her toes along the ground.

'Fine then, I'll stay if you insist.' He sighed in mock exasperation, rolling his eyes and Ginny kicked his side playfully before clambering off the swing and lying down next to him, squinting in the bright spring sun.

'If you think about it this is _all_ Ron's fault.' Ginny pouted.

'How did you figure that one out?'

'Well, Mum and Dad only started being so uptight after Dad walked in on them in what Hermione called a "compromising position". They need to exercise some control over their obviously raging hormones. We've never done anything of the sort and we're feeling the full extent of this new "code of conduct"! Ginny explained, getting increasingly angry as she did so.

'I don't know if you can blame all that on Ron, Ginny! Hermione's just as much to blame!'

'Yeah right! Can you honestly say that you don't think Ron is pressuring her into anything?'

'Can _you_ honestly say that Hermione would _let_ anyone pressure her into anything?' Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Ginny laughed at him, 'I don't know but Ron's certainly giving it a good try.'

'No. Ron wouldn't do that Gin.' Harry stated definitively.

'He's a teenage boy! It's what they all do. It's not a personal attack on him!' Ginny retorted.

'_I_ am a teenage boy Ginny.' He said defensively.

'Yeah but you're Harry. You're the exception, it's why I like you so much. It's also why I'm angry that every time you so much as wink at me it's branded, "inappropriate behaviour"! Ginny shouted.

'I don't know. I definitely feel better about it now that I can blame it on Ron.' Harry laughed.

'Harry seriously! It's so unfair! Imagine if it was _us_ that Dad walked in on?'

'I'd rather not thanks' Harry mumbled as he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut as though it were actually happening.

'_Exactly!_ Ron and Hermione get away with it but all hell would break loose if it were us! Because I'm the youngest and a _girl_.' Ginny spat out the word 'girl' as though it were a swear word and mirrored Harry's earlier grimace.

'If it makes you feel any better Gin I'm _really_ glad you're a girl.' Harry smirked.

'And I'm _really _glad you find this all so amusing!' Ginny replied.

'I dislike not spending time alone with you as much as you do, if not more. But there's nothing we can do about it so there's no point in winding ourselves up talking about it. Just enjoy the time we have together right here, right now.'

He reached for her hand and she let him take it. She instantly relaxed as she felt his rough skin against her own. She looked down at their hands and noted how right it felt when they were intertwined the way they were now. Harry's skin was several shades darker than her own and she loved the way their different skin tones looked as they contrasted with each other.

'What is this then?' Ginny asked after a long, relaxed silence.

'What is what?' Harry replied nonchalantly.

'Us.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked now sitting up straight.

'Well we never officially decided we were getting back together…'

Harry looked over at her and waited a few moments before leaning over her and looking into her eyes,

'Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?' He asked.

She pretended to think about it, 'Go on then.' She replied as she captured his head in her hands and pulled him down into a deep, long kiss. He moved so that he was resting on his elbows and his body was partially covering hers and pulled away, breaking the kiss. Ginny groaned in irritation until he began trailing small kisses across her jaw bone and kissed her neck. She tried to pull his body closer to hers,

'Ginny dear could you come and help me in here a second?' Mrs Weasley's voice echoed down the garden from the house.

Ginny gently pushed Harry away and sat up as he grunted in annoyance.

'Not so wise and sensible now are you?' Ginny giggled, getting to her feet.

Harry mumbled something under his breath but Ginny continued laughing and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, swept up the garden towards the house.

When she reached the kitchen door she turned around and saw Harry sat in the same position, looking quite distant and absentmindedly touching his cheek where she'd kissed him. She laughed gleefully before swooping into the kitchen.

A/N: Thank you for reading! This is the previously promised early chapter, I hope you like it. I know that it's a bit boring, a filler really, but I wanted to show more of Harry and Ginny's relationship. Thank you to those who favourited this story that just blows my mind a little bit. I'm kind of surprised anyone actually wants to read my work!

I've seen authors say that they won't post another chapter until they get a certain amount of reviews and I really don't want to be like that but I didn't get any reviews last chapter! I know I'm annoying but please, please, please review it really helps me and I will be eternally grateful! Also I'm planning out future plots so if you have any ideas, tell me about them. I might just use them! Wow you've read my whole authors note…Well done!


	4. Too Perfectly

Chapter 4: Too Perfectly

Ginny turned over to lie on her side, she was having trouble sleeping. The war had ended over two months ago yet still she couldn't stop thinking of Fred and Lupin and all those that they had lost that night. She still saw Harry's lifeless body draped over Hagrid's arms whenever she closed her eyes and knew that that particular image and feeling would stay with her forever.

She thought of Harry… she always did.

He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she just wished she could understand or help him. She knew that he was finding it difficult to deal with the aftermath of the war though he wouldn't confess it to anyone. She had asked him several times to tell her what had happened the last year but Harry had turned her down every time. Ginny, uncharacteristically, had accepted this without arguing. She knew it was a very delicate and horrible subject and for now she was marvelling in the fact that he got better, happier every day that passed.

Everyone else had noticed it too. His eyes were lighter, freer than they had been though there were still moments when his eyes would flash startlingly black. It scared Ginny when they did that, though she would never admit it to anyone, least of all Harry. She avoided anything she knew could trigger this in him, be it a word, phrase or action and if someone unknowingly set off a memory in Harry she winced as though in pain and was forced to look away from him.

She had overheard Ron telling Hermione about Harry's nightmares the first few days after they returned home and had at first been worried that, now he was no longer sharing a room with Ron, no one would know about them or help him with them if they were still happening. Ginny had made sure to listen every night for a week or so after he moved to Bill's room. Bill's room was directly across from hers and she was confident that if he was having horrendous night terrors, then she would hear it. She had listened carefully, staying up for whole nights at times, but she heard nothing and had put it out of her head.

Until a few days ago, when he had offhandedly mentioned that he still had nightmares occasionally. This immediately resurrected her previous worries but when she questioned him further on it he refused to discuss the matter and insisted he was fine. It was blatantly obvious to Ginny that this small bit of information, this miniscule sign of weakness had been a slip of the tongue on Harry's behalf.

Just as Ginny was thinking all of this she heard a peculiar sound reverberating across the hall. She froze and strained her ears, listening hard.

'NO! PLEASE, DON'T I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'M BEGGING YOU, NOT THEM! PLEASE!' she immediately realised that it was Harry's voice, though it was strangely muffled and distorted.

Ginny jumped out of bed but hesitated as she reached for the door handle, thinking over what she could actually do. She was only in her nighty and if her family knew she had been in Harry's room like this she knew that they would both be in trouble, especially after the way her parents had been with them lately. Then there was the matter that she didn't know how she actually intended to help him in anyway. She slowly turned around and made her way back to her bed, deciding that there were probably other more sensible methods of help when she heard Harry cry out again. This time without thinking she crept out of her room, silently closing her door and tip-toed across the hallway, avoiding the squeaky floorboards she knew of until she arrived at his door.

As he cried out again Ginny placed a silencing charm on the room before carefully pushing his door open and slipping in.

Praying that no one had heard her move, she knelt down by Harry's head. She stroked his hair out of his face and tried to calm him down. He was still mumbling indistinguishably and she noticed he was sweating and had kicked his blanket away from him. He was also violently shaking.

She felt tears prickle in her eyes, seeing him like that hurt her. She blinked them back and swallowed, recognising the need to be strong for Harry.

'Harry, it's okay you're safe. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you.' She soothed.

He noticeably relaxed into his bed more and feeling encouraged Ginny continued comforting him until eventually his eyelids slowly fluttered open. She smiled softly at him and carried on stroking his hair out of his face. He smiled back at her and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'I think you need a haircut Mr Potter.' She laughed.

'I thought I was really working this look actually. Thanks for that devastating knock to my confidence.' He replied, feigning hurt.

She grinned cheekily up at him, 'I'm impressed I can deliver such a blow to the ego of _the_ Harry Potter!'

He grinned back. 'How come you've decide to pay me a night time visit then?' he asked, reaching for his glasses which Ginny then put on for him.

'Oh sorry, would you like me to leave?' Ginny asked, gesturing to the door whilst supressing a grin.

'No, stay. I was just wondering.' He replied hurriedly.

'I couldn't stand to hear you shout like that. You need to tell people about things… I can help you Harry.' She found his hand and taking it in hers squeezed it tightly.

He looked away from her and sat up in his bed. 'I'm sorry Gin, it's just I don't want to talk about it now. I _will_ tell you about the war and what we were doing eventually, I promise you, but I can't do it just yet.' He spoke in a quiet nervous voice and seemed to be refusing to look her in the eye. She studied him for a second.

'I know and that's fine for now Harry.' She assured him.

'You weren't supposed to know about this.' He said, almost inaudibly and still looking anywhere but at her.

'You're so stupid and proud do you know that?' She scolded him but she wore a sad smile as she did so.

'I thought you might say that.' He muttered.

'It's because it's true! I can help you! You're supposed to tell me these things.' Ginny pleaded.

'I just thought that you had enough to be dealing with.'

'However much crap I'm dealing with I want to know about yours too.' He was still avoiding her gaze, looking directly over her shoulder. 'You've been using silencing charms, haven't you?'

Harry looked back at her and gave a small nod before he absentmindedly stroked a strand of fiery, red hair from her face.

She shivered. Partly from his touch and partly because she was only wearing a small nighty.

Noticing this Harry spoke again.

'You're cold. Come here.'

He pulled the blanket back over himself but held it open whilst scooting over to the other side of the bed to make room for her.

She climbed in and, wrapping and arm around her waist, pulled her close to him. She loved the feeling of him holding her and knew she could have lain like that forever. Turning around in his arms she kissed him gently. He kissed her back and after a while she deepened the kiss.

She moved her hands into his messy, black hair and felt his hands just above her bum pulling her closer to him. Their kiss grew more passionate and Ginny rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as the realisation that all that separated them were two thin layers of material had hit him and he held her, if it were actually possible, ever closer.

Harry moved his hands up and down her back loving the feeling of her silky, smooth skin. He slipped his hands around her front and touched her stomach, he felt her tense slightly and he hurriedly moved them to her back again.

She groaned at this and roughly took his hand in hers and moved it to in between her breasts. He caressed them nervously, he wasn't quite sure what to do and he was worried that if he continued he would be in a rather awkward situation. He was all to aware that there would be no way to hide anything with Ginny directly on top of him.

He made to pull away but Ginny moaned into his mouth and hung on to him, he couldn't resist and continued massaging her, growing steadily more confident. She moved against him and her leg brushed his groin. He grunted and tried again to pull away, this time Ginny let him and moved onto kissing his neck instead.

'Ginny could you _please_ move your leg.' He said urgently.

'What like this?' she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. She moved her leg up against him again and deliberately brushed her hand over his boxers. It took all his concentration and self - control to gently push her away.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and neither person moved or spoke. 'Ginny seriously _stop._' He whispered and she climbed off of him slowly.

'Harry... Are you okay?' Ginny asked stroking his cheek as she lay down next to him.

'Just give me a minute.' Harry said shortly, turning away from her to lie on his side.

Ginny, feeling rejected sat up and stared at the wall for a while trying to work out what had just happened. Didn't he want her? Dean had always been trying and pushing and even Michael had had a go so why wasn't Harry interested? Did he just not like her that way anymore?

She couldn't understand his thinking and feeling increasingly anxious that something was really wrong she glanced at the clock on the wall. Despite the fact that only three minutes had passed Ginny couldn't contain herself any longer.

'What did I do wrong? I don't understand?' She whispered so quietly that she wondered if he'd actually heard her.

Harry groaned again and spoke into his pillow, 'You didn't do anything wrong that's the problem. You did everything perfectly…_too_ perfectly in fact. I just-just don't want this yet Ginny. I want it to be special and sincere. Not like this in your parent's house and everything…' He explained in a pained voice.

'I'm sorry. It's just Dean, well that's what he always wanted…I was just trying to make you happy.' She finished in a small voice, hurt he didn't want her the way that her previous boyfriends always had.

He turned back around to face her sharply, 'Ginny, did you…did you sleep with Dean?' he asked in a firm, authorative voice she hadn't heard him use with her before.

'No! I always said no! I've only ever felt like going that far with… you.' She mumbled and felt herself go very red.

He sighed and turned back away from her again. 'Sorry Gin, it's not that I don't want to because trust me I really, _really _do. Just not tonight… I think you'll regret it in the morning.'

'Why do you have to be so right?' she whispered.

'I'm always right. Learn that now and we will have the easiest relationship ever.'

He laughed as she hit him across the head with a spare pillow and she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

A/N: I know that this is kind of random but I had it written and it's been really bugging me. I find myself constantly trying to work it in to something and it's just not happening but I liked it all the same so I thought I'd write it in on its own. Please review it makes my day!


	5. Not planning on McGonagall being present

Chapter 5: Not planning on McGonagall being present

The following Tuesday morning Harry woke with a start.

'AND I AM TELLING _YOU_ THAT IT'S NOT HAPPENING RONALD! YOU _ARE_ GOING BACK, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!'

'I'M OF AGE MUM!'

'THAT ISN'T A QUALIFICATION IN ITSELF RON, YOU NEED…'

Exactly what Ron needed though, Harry never found out. For Ginny's even louder cry drowned out Mrs Weasley's speech.

'WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT IT!? HARRY'S STILL ASLEEP!'

"Not anymore" he thought to himself bitterly.

Harry had always enjoyed staying at the Burrow and the extended summer had been no exception. He was so blissfully happy and at peace spending days doing nothing but lazing around with Ginny.

A few days before Harry's birthday Ron and Hermione had gone to Australia for three weeks which Harry and Ginny, though they missed their friends, had immensely enjoyed.

For the most part nothing in their relationship had changed too drastically, but they both felt a sense of ease around each other that had definitely not been there before.

Ron and Hermione had apologised profusely for missing both Harry and Ginny's birthdays but the couple really hadn't minded the privacy and intimacy of their celebrations one little bit. Mr and Mrs Weasley had, for the most part, left the couple alone on their birthdays and they were more than a bit grateful for the time spent in only each other's company.

The entire summer had consisted of nothing more than lie-ins, treacle tart and playing Quidditch. Harry couldn't have thought of a better way to spend it and he really appreciated the hospitality of Mr and Mrs Weasley, as always. However it was moments like these, which he found were occurring far more frequently as of late, that had made him think that it was maybe time to go.

Harry had thought about maybe going back to Grimmauld Place. Surely now it would be safe to do so and he could always take along Kingsley the first time, to be safe. However, he wasn't really sure that he wanted to go back there at all.

Sure, since Kreacher's change of tune the house was in a far better state than it had been in his fifth year and he could re-decorate it quite easily with magic. "But would I really want to live with all those miserable memories haunting the place?" he thought to himself. He quickly decided that he wouldn't.

Regardless, Harry knew that he needed to find somewhere else to live.

'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY GINEVRA! I'M YOUR MOTHER!'

'I THINK I SHOULD BE ALOUD TO SPEAK TO YOU ANYWAY I WANT TO AFTER YOU STITCHED ME UP WITH THE NAME "GINEVRA"!

"And soon." He added as an after-thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Mum's going to freak.'

'I know.' Harry agreed and ran a hand through his hair. The thought of telling Mrs Weasley already made him nervous.

'Forget your Mum Ron, its Ginny that's going to be the problem.' Hermione was sat on Ron's bed flipping through 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them' without really reading it.

'Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about her… Harry mate, you're really going to be unpopular with the Weasley women.' Ron added, grinning from ear to ear. It was obvious to all in the room that Ron was immensely enjoying the thought of not being the one in trouble with his mother.

'I'm glad you find it so amusing because right now I'm considering staying here forever just to keep the peace.' Harry muttered.

'Don't be silly Harry; you've made your decision so stick to it.' Hermione said, briefly looking up at him as she paused her flicking of the pages.

'Do you really think Ginny will be angry?' Harry asked, aiming the question mostly at Hermione.

'Oh I think she'll be fine eventually. Once she realises what it all means.' Hermione answered as she returned to skimming through the book.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked.

'Well not that I want to put ideas into your head Harry, but maybe you could point out some of the benefits of not having Mrs Weasley breathing down your necks all the time.' She replied, raising an eyebrow at him with a knowing expression.

Harry and Ron exchanged bemused looks. Hermione looked between the two of them expecting to see realisation dawning on their faces, but after a minute they still looked equally as confused.

'Oh dear me boys! Do I really have to spell it out for you?' Hermione barked, slamming the book shut in her lap and making Harry and Ron jump.

'You're not exactly making a great deal of sense you know!' Ron retorted defensively.

'Excuse me for trying to be delicate Ron! I understand subtlety has never been a skill of yours but it doesn't mean everyone else shares your complete lack of tact.' Hermione snapped, standing up from Ron's bed.

'That's not being delicate that's just being deliberately vague. Who could possibly figure anything out from-'

'What do you mean Hermione?' Harry interrupted quickly before a full blown argument took place.

'I know you promised Ron's dad you wouldn't sleep with her here. Well your flat isn't here is it?' Hermione said sharply, picking up the book that had fallen to the floor when she stood up.

Harry felt himself turn very red as he realised what Hermione was discussing with him and after briefly glancing at Ron, saw he looked equally as embarrassed and surprised.

'Hermione! That's my sister!' Ron spluttered after an awkward, prolonged silence.

'Oh Ron _do_ grow up! She's of age and if you think it's only you who does those things then you're far more naïve than I thought.' Hermione admonished.

'I know it's not _just_ me…you're always a willing participant.' Ron remarked, ducking the book Hermione had thrown at his head.

'And on that note, I'm leaving.' Harry said, swiftly standing up and rushing out of the door before he could feel, if possible, even more uncomfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Mmmm' Ginny moaned against Harry's lips as he moved his hand across the exposed skin of her stomach. Her thin tank top had been thrown across the room moments previously and now Ginny was unbuttoning Harry's own shirt. He pulled his arms out and threw his to join Ginny's. She pulled him down against her and moaned again at the feel of his skin against hers.

'Do that again, make that sound.' He whispered in a husky voice in her ear.

Ginny giggled briefly and happily complied.

Harry growled and Ginny ran her hands through his hair and kissed him again. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging entrance, which he granted immediately. As Harry massaged her boobs her hips bucked involuntarily against him and he grunted at the feeling.

'I think we should stop now Harry.'

'I can't wait till I move out, I need you Gin.'

Ginny's eyes widened and she pulled away instantly.

'What?'

'Hmm?'

'You're moving out?'

'Umm…'

'Harry.' Ginny said in a warning voice.

'Well, umm…yes.'

Ginny sat up and pushed him away from her harshly. 'Why didn't you tell me this before? You don't just mention something like that in a moment like this!'

'I'm sorry, it was something Hermione said about promising your dad that we wouldn't…you know, here and I –'

'YOU TOLD HERMIONE BEFORE ME!' Ginny exploded.

'Shh! Look Gin I'm sorry-'

'DON'T SHH ME! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!? WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU HARRY?'

'Listen to me! I only told them because -'

'_THEM_? OH PLEASE HARRY, DO _NOT_ TELL ME RON KNEW!'

'Look, I'm sorry Ginny! I didn't know you'd mind and I was just asking for their advice I knew you would be upset and I didn't know how to tell you!'

'WELL IT DEFINITELY ISN'T LIKE THIS!' She yelled before jumping off of his bed and pulling on her top.

'Wait Ginny I-'

But once again Harry's words were interrupted as the bedroom door slammed shut and a picture hanging on the wall of a young Bill and Charlie fell to the floor, shattering the glass frame. Harry sighed and pushing himself off the bed picked up the picture and mended it with his wand. He turned to face the window and gazed out at the view. He ran a hand through his hair again and retrieving his shirt from the floor, pulled it back on.

'Do you know what Ginny I would quite like to know what the hell is wrong with me too.' He mumbled under his breath, immensely annoyed at himself for his slip of the tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry lay on his bed, it had been at least an hour since Ginny had stormed out and he had yet to leave the room. Instead he stared up at the ceiling, thinking out his plan. With Ginny you always needed a plan. Of course, he had had a plan. He was going to take her out, soften her up a bit and then tell her. The plan, being composed mostly by Hermione, was what they had agreed was the best possible way to tell Ginny. At a restaurant Ginny would be more reluctant to cause a scene and it would be very unlikely she would storm out of a restaurant the way she had his bedroom. It would have given Harry time to make her understand it wasn't such a big deal and point out the more positive aspects of him living on his own. Now, however, it all needed to be rearranged. Though he had yet to determine exactly how he could wriggle out of this one.

'Harry dear can I come in?' Mrs Weasley's voice came from the other side of the door.

Swinging his feet to the side of the bed to sit up, Harry replied. 'Yeah, come in.'

Mrs Weasley gently closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Harry.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wasn't sure how to do it. I didn't want to upset anyone and was trying to think of the best way to do it…obviously this wasn't quite the plan.'

Mrs Weasley chuckled lightly and patted him on the knee, 'When does anything ever go to plan?'

Harry shrugged and gave her a small, apologetic smile.

'Ginny's fine, she'll come round. I think she was expecting it, after all they're going back to school soon and you'll be starting training. You need your own space and independence and we all understand that.'

'Thank you.'

'Have you found somewhere?'

Harry, slightly taken aback by the lack of lecturing took a moment to collect his thoughts, 'Err, yeah…In Muggle London there was a nice flat I found. Close to the ministry. Probably could walk there if I really wanted. Obviously I have the Floo network so I don't need to be close but it's handy to live there, I think.'

'It sounds perfect. I want to make sure its fit for purpose before you move in though. And I expect visits at least twice a week!'

'Twice a week? I'll be back every night for tea!' Harry chuckled.

'Fine by me dear, now come down stairs. Ginny's waiting to talk to you.'

Mrs Weasley and Harry stood up from the bed and as she turned to walk away Harry embraced her, once again relying on a hug to say the things he couldn't quite put into words. Mrs Weasley nodded in response and patted his back before leading him down the stairs to the kitchen where a very scary looking Ginny awaited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's great Harry.' Ginny said relaxing back onto his sofa.

'Only 'cause you helped so much, do you think I could have done any of this?' He laughed, gesturing around at the room.

Ginny took in the setting, it was indeed great. The room was decorated and furnished beautifully. It was modern and simple but perfect all the same.

'I can't believe you're leaving me in two days.' Harry whined, setting himself down on the sofa next to her.

'Yeah me neither…but we'll have Hogsmeade weekends and Christmas and Easter.' Ginny replied, attempting to be positive.

'Yeah, and I'll be there a few times this term guest lecturing for Defence against the Dark Arts so I'll probably be able to catch up with you for a bit then?' Harry added hopefully.

'Hmm I'm not sure McGonagall would appreciate you snogging students in hallways Professor.'

'I'm not planning on McGonagall being present.' Harry winked at Ginny and she swatted his arm.

Harry rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, 'Do you think your Mum's got over the fact Ron's not going back?'

'I don't think it was that much of a big deal in the first place. She knows he's going to do more than fine with the Auror's I think she just wasn't sure that was exactly what he wanted to do.' Ginny answered, snuggling closer to Harry, as he put an arm around her.

'Do you think it's what he wants to do?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, he seems happy enough about it anyway doesn't he?'

'Suppose so…'

'I'm going to really miss you, you know.'

'Yeah me too, Gin. I don't know what I'm going to do.'

'Don't be stupid, you'll be up to your eyeballs in work you won't have time to miss me!'

'I will miss you every second of the day, I can assure you. It won't ever matter how busy or not I am. Anyway, you'll be just as busy with your N.E.W.T's!'

'Pfft N.E.W.T's! Easy! You'll be off capturing rogue Death Eaters and I'll be stuck in another year of Potions. I think I'll have more than enough time to brood over you.'

'I'm not sure I'll be capturing any rogue Death Eaters for a while. From what I hear for first year trainees it's all paper work.' Harry groaned.

'There'll be no excuses for us to not write then.' Ginny laughed.

'I'll write every day if you want.'

'Whoa, chill out! Not _every _day_. _People will start thinking we're a couple or something!'

A/N: Thank you for reading! Firstly, I want to say a massive Thank you to the people who reviewed and in particular Stephanie O, who took the time to review every chapter. I can't quite express my love for you. I know I sound like a bit of a broken record but it really is so helpful to read your reviews. It also motivates me to write more as well because this past week I've been feeling a bit pants and not up to writing much at all. The reviews, favourites and follows I got gave me the kick up the bum I needed to have an intense writing session.

I have planned out the whole of the first two years and though I know I shouldn't say this Year Two is definitely my favourite. I want to be sure I don't rush Year One though, for I know that would ruin the whole story. So please, if you feel at any point that I'm rushing it pick me up on it and I will slow it down again. You guys need to keep me in line…I'm relying on you! Year Two will have some scandal and I do love a bit of scandal so I am VERY excited for that but for now I will be content writing this first year and please, please, please review!

Haha, in my notes for this chapter I have actually written, DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! I keep forgetting so here we go. Unfortunately for me I do not own the fantabulous world of Harry Potter, that belongs in it's entirety to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Anything you know or recognise is hers and not mine. If it was I'd be doing something better with my time than this because I'd have millions of pounds and that would be great and I'm rambling so I'm going to stop now...

Finally, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see happen in this fanfic may they be as big as a whole plot or as little as a line said by a certain character, then please let me know. I will give credit. Once again thank you and I love you…all of you.


	6. Homework Timetables

The startling, crimson paint of the train gleamed brilliantly in the early autumn sun as hordes of nattering school children bustled through narrow doorways leading on board. Last minute farewells were being exchanged by all remaining on the platform, several young boys could be seen pushing away their doting mothers, calling fleeting goodbyes over their shoulders and absent-mindedly waving. First year students bounced on the balls of their feet, eyes already glittering with excitement. However, the enthusiasm was not shared by all. Four teenagers stood slightly aback from the chaos of the train doors, the same melancholy look reflected on each of their faces as they quietly and somewhat half-heartedly conversed.

'It's three weeks, we did ten months we can manage three weeks.' Harry soothed.

'I know, I know. I'm just annoyed we can't be together. I feel like we'll be putting our relationship on hold whilst I sit through another year of Charms.'

'Listen to me Ginny,' Harry said firmly, taking her face in his hands, 'we're _not_ putting our relationship on hold, that's _not_ what this is. You want to go back and get your education, it's what you need. After that we'll have all the time in the world to be together. You'll be wishing you could go back to Charms after a while.' Harry smiled as Ginny let out a small, sad laugh.

'I'm sorry, I know. I'm just being stupid. You'll write though?'

'As often as you want.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

The screech of the whistle signalled the trains approaching departure

'Come on dears, you'll be staying whether you want to or not at this rate.' Mrs Weasley urged as she began ushering the girls towards the train. Ginny and Hermione said one last goodbye to Harry, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley before hastily making their way towards the doors.

Harry watched Ginny's retreating back disappear into the dense, billowing clouds of steam and sighed, silently reminding himself of his own words.

Harry turned away from the train to face Ron when he was forcefully dragged back around and before he had time to register what was happening was pulled into a desperate, passionate kiss. Once Harry realised it was Ginny he responded just as eagerly and Ginny jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled backwards a bit but quickly regained his balance without breaking the kiss.

'_Ginny_! The train! You'll see him in a few weeks now _go_! Mrs Weasley reprimanded. Ginny collected herself and shooting Harry a mischievous grin sprinted back into the hazy, steam again. Harry stood in the same position, partly from shock and partly because he was attempting to remember, as best as he could, how Ginny felt, tasted, smelt. Three weeks seemed a lot longer now he'd been so cruelly reminded of what he would be missing. Mr Weasley clapped both Harry and Ron on the shoulder yanking Harry back from his daydream,

'They'll be fine, it's not like before. They're safe and before you know it they'll be back home for Christmas.' Mr Weasley said.

Harry and Ron stayed silent for a moment both of them staring unseeingly into the fog, lost in thought once again at Mr Weasley's words.

'I sincerely hope Fred's not watching this right now. I don't think I could bear the teasing.' Ron groaned, running his hands down his face.

Mr Weasley and Harry chuckles were interrupted by the soft chugging of the train, steadily speeding up as several young, eager faces slid away and out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry,_

_I don't care what you say, three weeks is an age. I've been here three _days_ and (despite my best efforts) I cannot seem to go a mere minute without you crossing my mind in one way or another. I think this extremely selfish of you._

_I might have under-estimated how busy I will be. Obviously last year was a bit mental so I never properly experienced N.E.W.T's but I would've been happy to live in ignorance forever. I have to admit the sheer volume of work has taken me by surprise._

_I would like to commend you on dealing with Hermione for six years, three days in and I already have a better understanding of your tantrums throughout Hogwarts. I fear I may actually hurt her if she attempts to write me out another "homework timetable". Once again, three days! Not that we don't have a lot of homework but that's depressing enough in itself without having a "homework timetable" hung up next to my bed. _

_How are you? I've been putting off writing to you until today so you can tell me how your first day on the trainee Auror programme went. If you dare write back, 'It was fine' there will be trouble Mr Potter. I want details, don't hold back. _

_Finally, I really, really miss you. I think I'm irritating everyone with my moping around after you. I'm even irritating myself, if I'm one hundred per cent truthful. By the time three weeks comes around I won't care who's present; there will be some serious catching up being done._

_Give my love to Mum and Dad and maybe Ron if he's not being too annoying._

_Ginny_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Dearest darling Ginny,_

_I doubt you miss me as much as I miss you. I reckon it's an emotional impossibility. I also reckon that none of your friends, not even Hermione, are as irritated with you as Ron, Dean and Seamus are with me. The first night you guys were back in Hogwarts we all went out to The Leaky Cauldron to "drown our sorrows" as Ron so poetically put it. The only one who didn't remark how excruciatingly love-struck I was, was Neville. Who was probably thinking it, just too polite to say it. You'll be pleased to know that I didn't (like Ron) resort to alcohol to numb my pain. Watching Ron fall of his chair and start singing after only three fire whiskeys was enough to put me off. I won't go any further into Ron's antics that night as I fear Hermione may get a hold of this letter and then I would be incredibly dead and no catching up would be possible in three weeks. _

_As for Auror training there isn't really much to say. Before you roll your eyes and groan in annoyance, I'm not "holding back on details" there just isn't much to say. Obviously today was the first day so we just went in and met Gawain Robards who gave us a quick speech about nothing in particular. Then we just met the other trainee Aurors, there was a considerable number of them. They've lost half the department to the war so they're recruiting more heavily now. The programme is that as a first year trainee you're assigned to a fully qualified Auror. With the large number of recruits this year and shortage of fully fledged Aurors they're assigning us to second and third year trainees so I find out who mine is tomorrow. Everyone seemed nice, wasn't really anyone I knew. Recognised one girl from Hogwarts but I think she was a few years above me. That really is all I can think of to tell you, told you it'd be boring._

_As for the amount of work…I told you so. Surely that's a good thing though? It takes your mind of my unbelievable good-looks and charm, right? _

_Don't let Hermione get to you she's always like that. It's how she deals with things. I can't deny your letter did make me laugh though. Ron and I spent a very pleasurable hour discussing the possible outcomes of Hermione writing you a homework timetable. They do come in handy though, I had many a timetable presented to me during my time at Hogwarts and I don't know what you mean "tantrums". I never did anything of the sort._

_I miss you so much and I literally cannot wait to see you again. It's so boring without you. I'm spending way to much time with Ron than is tolerable. I'm holding you solely responsible for the majority of my frustration, kissing me like that seconds before you leave was not and will never be acceptable._

_I didn't give your love to Ron; he threw a sandwich at me yesterday afternoon which I thought came within the parameters of "too annoying". Your parents are missing you though, you should probably write to them. Give my love to Hermione, no matter how many homework timetables she writes for you._

_Harry_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ron,_

_I had every intention of writing a heartfelt letter telling you how much I missed you but after speaking to Ginny (who's already received a lengthy letter from Harry by the way) I don't feel like doing anything of the sort._

_Number one, I see our conversation about maturity and acting appropriately has gone right over your head. Throwing food is never mature and I don't care how much you feel you were provoked that's not acting appropriately in the slightest._

_Secondly, going out and getting so drunk you need to be carried back home is completely ridiculous. There are no excuses for that kind of behaviour, I dread to think what your mother would say if she knew! I have half a mind to tell her myself. I don't think I want to know exactly how much you had to drink and what you were drinking. The way Seamus tells it Harry was perfectly sober and capable of getting himself home. I still can't quite believe that you lost your clothes and I should probably be worried but I'm too angry with you for letting yourself get in such a state. I sincerely hope you refrain from getting mind-numbingly drunk again. It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd at least told me yourself; but instead you've once again chosen to demonstrate your knack for displaying immaturity flawlessly. How you thought that you could get away with it without me finding out is beyond my comprehension. Even if I hadn't seen Seamus in the Three Broomsticks the other day, Harry mentioned it in his letter to Ginny. Please remind Harry that Ginny is in fact a _girl_ and isn't going to not tell me such things._

_I hope you Auror training is going well and for I hope no one there finds out how amazingly stupid you are._

_Hermione_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hermione,_

_I don't quite know what to say. Sorry, I suppose. The sandwich throwing _was_ completely provoked but I expect darling Harry conveniently forgot to mention that in his mushy love letter. _

_I doubt I can say anything that will make you feel any better about the whole Leaky Cauldron incident. Like you said there are no excuses so I better not try and give you any. We did find out that I accidentally vanished my clothes myself but the "oh so innocent" Harry thought it would be more amusing to watch me struggle than to help me out. _

_I thank you for not telling my mother. I've decided to move in with Harry at the moment, there's more than enough space and it makes things easier. Mum still makes us come around almost every night for tea though. I also thank you for not sending a Howler which I fully expected to receive if you found out. _

_I couldn't help but notice a little something with your letter though Hermione. As I understand Hogwarts students are not permitted into Hogsmeade unless it's a designated Hogsmeade weekend, which I know hasn't occurred yet. Does this mean that Hermione Granger has been sneaking out of Hogwarts? In only the second week of her final year? I sincerely hope not. Here I was thinking that Harry and I were the ones who influenced you, turns out I might've been wrong doesn't it._

_Love, _

_Ron._

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was a bit short so I'll update again as quickly as I can. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed it means so much to me that you share your opinions and views of the story. To hear you like it is so kind and it really makes my day. Every time I get an email to tell me someone has reviewed or favourited or followed I do a little happy dance! Can I just reinforce that constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated and if you have any tips please share them with me. How else will I get better?

Once again I do not own Harry Potter, most unfortunately it belongs to J.K Rowling. Who is a God.

Please Review and I will love you forever.


End file.
